This American Death
This American Death is a case featured in Criminal Case as the sixteenth case of Supernatural Investigations (Season 7) and the three-hundred thirty-eighth case overall. It is the first case to take place in the Midwest. Plot The team arrived at the suburban town of Parkford, Minnesota, where Luke and the player found the body of insurance claims adjuster Dan Kelly with his head bashed in in front of his house. During the investigation, a mob of Parkford residents accused Gwen of being a witch due to her supernatural hunter look. Later, the victim's neighbour, Florence Brucker, called the police on the team, who then successfully diverted their attention by posing as FBI agents. The team then found enough evidence to arrest the victim's wife, Alice Kelly, for the murder. Alice admitted that she was a golem created by Dan with the help of a witch, to replace the real Alice he had murdered. Scared by Dan's excessive control and his threats of killing her if she misbehaved, the golem under Alice's guise broke his skull with a shovel. The team then took the golem to Chief Arrow to determine what to do with her. After the arrest, Gwen and the player went to the Kellys' house to find the real Alice's remains and found a bunch of ashes. Per Agent George Mathison, the remains belonged to the real deceased Alice. George also discovered that the Kellys had a son, Kevin, who went missing long ago. While George investigated into Kevin's disappearance, the team asked Florence about Kevin, however, she had no clues of Kevin's whereabouts. Meanwhile, Luke and the player, with the help of waitress and wiccan Heather Night, identified Agnes Leek as the witch who helped Dan create the golem. The team then talked to Agnes, who said that golems had to be deactivated once they went rogue. After successfully deactivating the fake Alice with Agnes' instructions, the team contacted Agnes again to get the mind-protecting spell they needed to talk with Arthur Darkwood. Agnes said they first needed to solve a riddle saying "strong winds will take you to the land where hearts fall to become crimson blooms below" with the help of a magic golden compass. After finding the magic compass in Parkford's main street, the team deduced that the first part of the riddle, "strong winds", might refer to Chicago, which was also known as "The Windy City". After the compass validated their hunch, the team headed to Chicago. Summary Victim *'Dan Kelly' (found with his head bashed in at his suburban home) Murder Weapon *'Shovel' Killer *'Alice Kelly' Suspects C338P1.png|Florence Brucker C338P2.png|Alice Kelly C338P3.png|Stan Jensen C338P4.png|Heather Night C338P5.png|Moose Nylund Quasi-suspect(s) C338PQ1.png|Agnes Leek Killer's Profile *The killer drives a station wagon. *The killer eats tuna casserole. *The killer has a subscription to Suburbtopia magazine. *The killer wears nail polish. *The killer has red hair. Crime Scenes C338CS1A.jpg|Suburban Front Lawn C338CS1B.jpg|Suburban Curb C338CS2A.jpg|Main Street Sidewalk C338CS2B.jpg|Truck C338CS3A.jpg|Main Street Café C338CS3B.jpg|Café Counter Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Suburban Front Lawn. (Clues: Faded Magazine, Victim's Body; New Suspect: Florence Brucker; Victim identified: Dan Kelly) *Ask Florence Brucker about the victim. (Prerequisite: Suburban Front Lawn investigated) *Examine Faded Magazine. (Result: Mailed Magazine; New Suspect: Alice Kelly) *Inform Alice Kelly about the murder. (Prerequisite: Mailed Magazine unraveled; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Main Street Sidewalk) *Investigate Main Street Sidewalk. (Prerequisite: Alice interrogated; Clues: Donation Box, Handkerchief) *Examine Donation Box. (Result: Framed Photo Man) *Examine Unknown Man. (New Suspect: Stan Jensen) *Question Stan Jensen about his photo with the victim. (Prerequisite: Stan Jensen identified) *Examine Handkerchief. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats tuna casserole) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drives a station wagon) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Main Street Café. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Dirty Dishes, Leather Satchel) *Examine Dirty Dishes. (Result: Key Fob) *Analyze Key Fob. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a subscription to Suburbtopia magazine; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Suburban Curb; Profile updated: Alice has a subscription to Suburbtopia magazine) *Investigate Suburban Curb. (Prerequisite: Key Fob analyzed; Clues: Locked Security Camera, Broken Plaque) *Examine Locked Security Camera. (Result: Unlocked Camera) *Analyze Unlocked Camera. (12:00:00) *Question Mrs Kelly about the victim's surveillance. (Prerequisite: Unlocked Camera analyzed; Profiles updated: Alice drives a station wagon and eats tuna casserole, Florence eats tuna casserole, Stan eats tuna casserole) *Examine Broken Plaque. (Result: Award) *Ask Florence Brucker about the victim's destroyed award. (Prerequisite: Award restored; New Suspect: Moose Nylund; Profile updated: Florence drives a station wagon and has a subscription to Suburbtopia magazine) *Question Moose Nylund about his fight with the victim. (Prerequisite: Florence interrogated; Profile updated: Moose drives a station wagon) *Examine Leather Satchel. (Result: Faded Card) *Examine Faded Card. (Result: Message on Card; New Suspect: Heather Night) *Ask Heather Night about the victim's message. (Prerequisite: Message on Card unraveled) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Café Counter. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Faded Flyer, Locked Phone, Stained Picture) *Examine Faded Flyer. (Result: Flyer) *Question Moose Nylund about the victim's flyer. (Prerequisite: Flyer unraveled) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Victim's Phone) *Analyze Victim's Phone. (09:00:00) *Ask Stan Jensen about his angry text messages to the victim. (Prerequisite: Victim's Phone analyzed; Profile updated: Stan drives a station wagon and has a subscription to Suburbtopia magazine) *Examine Stained Picture. (Result: Black Bits) *Examine Black Bits. (Result: Black Wax) *Ask Heather Night about her spell against the victim. (Prerequisite: Black Wax identified under microscope; Profile updated: Heather has a subscription to Suburbtopia magazine) *Investigate Truck. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Broken Plastic, Trash Bag) *Examine Broken Plastic. (Result: Hubcap) *Analyze Hubcap. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears nail polish) *Examine Trash Bag. (Result: Broken Shovel) *Analyze Broken Shovel. (09:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Shovel; Attribute: The killer has red hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Fire Burn and Cauldron Bubble (1/5). (No stars) Fire Burn and Cauldron Bubble (1/5) *Question Heather Night about the witch that helped create the golem. (Available after unlocking Fire Burn and Cauldron Bubble) *Investigate Main Street Café. (Prerequisite: Heather interrogated; Clue: Amulet Sketch) *Examine Amulet Sketch. (Result: Bone Amulet) *Analyze Bone Amulet. (06:00:00) *Ask Agnes Leek for a way to deactivate the golem. (Prerequisite: Bone Amulet analyzed; Reward: Witch Amulet) *Investigate Suburban Front Lawn. (Available after unlocking Fire Burn and Cauldron Bubble; Clue: Discolored Bricks) *Examine Discolored Bricks. (Result: Human Remains) *Analyze Human Remains. (09:00:00) *Ask Florence Brucker about Kevin Kelly. (Prerequisite: Human Remains analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Deactivate the Golem. (All tasks before must be done first; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Request a protection spell from Agnes Leek. (Prerequisite: Alice interrogated) *Investigate Main Street Sidewalk. (Prerequisite: Agnes interrogated; Clue: Gold Pieces) *Examine Gold Pieces. (Result: Golden Compass) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case title is a reference to This American Life, an American weekly hour-long radio program. *This case was released on a Wednesday instead of the usual Thursday. *This is one of the cases in which the killer has to be interrogated once again during the Additional Investigation. *This is thus far one of the cases in Supernatural Investigations in which the victim and the killer are relatives. *In the "Suburban Front Lawn" crime scene, a Suburbtopia magazine featuring the "Living Room" crime scene from Hell Is Other People appears as a clue. *PrettyPhone is a reference to Pretty Simple. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Supernatural Investigations Category:Midwest